Movienowbox197189 Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2018
23:58-57 south contact moviebox197189sup@gmail.com to request permission 23:59-05 ~ Dwargoon 34 has left the chat ~ 23:59-07 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 23:59-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:59-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:59-09 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 23:59-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:59-45 ~ SlendyBot has joined the chat ~ 23:59-46 hey 00:13-07 Just when I thought this couldn't get any better. 00:13-11 be back behave 00:13-12 Just keeps getting better and better. 00:13-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:13-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:13-28 ~ Koagoatboy has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 00:13-31 <> You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. 00:13-31 <> 00:13-36 sayonara, was gonna leave anyway 00:13-36 This is a true God chat. 00:13-37 Welcome back, True Goddess. 00:13-37 ~ Kingi-nalu has joined the chat ~ 00:13-48 hello 00:13-52 Ban him! 00:13-58 Welcome, Kingi-nalu. 00:14-01 @akumi 00:14-18 ty korra 00:14-39 and no worries Staff will fuck him up in a few days 00:15-05 This chat truly shows early 2017 TDL never died. 00:15-08 I am the only changed one! 00:15-10 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 00:15-14 FFSC. 00:15-14 stop kiking 00:15-20 KICKING 00:15-23 *kicking 00:15-27 kicking stop 00:15-30 hi koa 00:15-36 ~ Koagoatboy has been kicked by SlendyBot ~ 00:15-37 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 00:15-52 y is people kicking people?? 00:16-09 I assume you guys will kick and ban each other back and forth until Staff intervenes? 00:16-12 Smart. 00:16-22 lol 00:16-30 Koa is abusing power because it turned out the troll that was here was actually him so he got reported 00:16-38 and then i banned him 00:16-46 and he started banning me 00:16-48 I am the only changed one, hehehehehehegehe. 00:16-54 lol 00:16-57 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 00:17-04 Here it goes again. 00:17-07 ~ Koagoatboy has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven ~ 00:17-08 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 00:17-10 nope 00:17-13 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 00:17-14 Can you guys stop? 00:17-20 can he? 00:17-24 This is going to solve nothing until Staff removes the rights. 00:17-35 Just an endless war of "I kick you and you kick me". 00:18-09 yes, indeed 00:18-14 ^ 00:18-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:18-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-26 https://www.reddit.com/r/aww/comments/9b3iz2/overprotective_mama_cat/?st=jledyb0b&sh=f473b751 omg this is so cute Nat said its her and i 00:18-37 um Korra why did it just say you joined chat 00:18-38 Frankly TGPOC and Heaven prove why this is dead by September 18. 00:18-42 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-51 Because I joined chat, MoH. 00:18-57 Welcome, PrincessMe69. 00:18-58 You are a human, Messenger of Heaven. 00:19-08 finally yall stoped thankyou 00:19-11 see im nit the only one causing fights 00:19-13 You continue to fail to reason with Koagoatboy. 00:19-21 Talk! 00:19-26 see im nit the only one causing fights 00:19-33 hehehehehehehehe 00:19-44 ill stop kicking and banning 00:19-58 i wont be able to 00:20-04 why princess 00:20-07 No different from what you did, TGPOC. 00:20-34 And what did I do? 00:20-39 cuz some immature person emailed someone to get my rights taken away, i was here adn had rights before her 00:20-40 nothing 00:20-45 Koa, why are you socking on CCC? 00:20-52 gasp! 00:20-53 princess who emaild u 00:20-58 just shows that you're back to your old ways already, Koa/ 00:20-59 no 00:21-05 And banned now. 00:21-08 someone emailed someone 00:21-14 how are we supposed to trust you if you're gonna do the same damn things again? 00:21-23 Koa stop before they do globally ban you 00:21-24 its my old alt 00:21-25 You are not going to "stop" clearly. Just a troll. 00:21-25 Idek why we're still here reasoning with him. 00:21-37 and im getting rights taken away even tho i had rights before them 00:21-43 its my old account 00:21-46 wait 00:21-54 It's a sock account you are using to evade your ban on CCC. 00:21-55 Koa is a sock and a troll? 00:21-57 yes. 00:21-58 Yes. 00:22-01 yes 00:22-02 gasp! 00:22-11 hes the troll that's been raiding the wiki 00:22-16 koa how could you 00:22-20 this wiki? 00:22-21 And Koagoatboy why do you keep bringing your socks to CC? 00:22-25 VSTF did a IP check and they all traced back to Koa 00:22-29 yes this wiki 00:22-33 Frankly, it's time to head out soon. 00:22-33 As this is over! 00:22-51 i'm not heading out 00:22-54 I'm staff here 00:22-54 You continue to fail to reason with Koam 00:22-57 Koa.* 00:22-58 Lmfao. 00:23-01 why cant everyone go back to their own wiki 00:23-08 this is my wiki now too baka 00:23-11 I will be, soon. 00:23-19 ill leave 00:23-22 koa 00:23-23 dont call me baka ochinchin 00:23-37 and you werent the founder 00:23-46 oh i was gobally blocked 00:23-48 the founder is a meaningless title 00:24-00 but you act like you own the place 00:24-03 Kick Koa please. 00:24-11 no 00:24-11 ~ Koagoatboy has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven ~ 00:24-12 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 00:24-21 Now 00:24-23 We're finally done here. 00:24-23 Stop! 00:24-29 Until his socks come, that is. 00:24-32 Stop! 00:24-37 Stop! 00:24-38 wait 00:24-43 he was actually gblocked?! 00:24-48 Yes. 00:24-51 Wtf 00:24-53 Fuck! 00:24-56 That's why I asked you to kick him. 00:25-02 We all outta go look in the mirror, 00:25-06 swearing isnt allowed 00:25-07 And be ashamed of ourselves. 00:25-10 everyone needs to calm down please 00:25-12 Fuck Fuck Shit Runt 00:25-16 im calm 00:25-23 ~ PrincessMe69 has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven ~ 00:25-24 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:25-34 stop making up rules 00:25-35 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-38 swearing is allowed 00:25-44 oh really 00:25-51 so those rules you linked 00:25-57 Why did they globally block him and not remove his rights? 00:26-02 highlighting something nalu just said: 00:26-06 i have no clue korra 00:26-07 big b Kingi-nalu 00:26-07 everyone needs to calm down please 00:26-13 Everyone is calm. 00:26-14 Lmao. 00:26-15 I am calm. 00:26-22 Saying slurs such as the N word, C word and F, word could get you from a few days to a few months ban depending on what the banning admin decid 00:26-23 Just MoH and PM69 need to simmer down! 00:26-23 Akumi please put Princess in her place 00:26-28 he said the F 00:26-32 well at first glance at chat people did not look calm 00:26-34 fuck is allowed! 00:26-39 They are talking about the other word 00:26-39 no 00:26-43 The one for bundle of cigarettes 00:26-44 as the rules say 00:26-48 Saying slurs such as the N word, C word and F, word could get you from a few days to a few months ban depending on what the banning admin decid 00:26-52 its the F word meaning the insults towards gays you baka! 00:26-52 It really should say "slurs", 00:27-01 Because that shit sounds like a 5 year old 00:27-02 dont call me baka 00:27-07 Make it say "slurs" NOW 00:27-09 i will when you act like one 00:27-12 WTF 00:27-19 you are a baka 00:27-21 please everyone... 00:27-25 actually I'm not 00:27-38 I'm the one bright enough to know that fandom is a company 00:27-39 Can you two do this in PM? 00:27-40 stop calling people bakas, you sound like 10 year old anime weebs kthx 00:27-48 Please everyone.... 00:27-52 Like, no one wants to see the rivalry between you two. 00:27-54 !kick Qstlijku 00:27-55 .yeah...................... 00:27-56 exactly 00:27-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:28-00 !kick Qstlijku 00:28-02 stop saying baka 00:28-04 i have a question for u all 00:28-05 exactly 00:28-05 Since Koa is globally blocked, 00:28-20 LMFAO. 00:28-31 y are u all arguing over something so little? 00:28-38 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3599 00:28-52 one sec Q 00:28-53 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights 00:29-03 hmmm 00:29-17 I see MS is getting it done. 00:29-45 merrystar to the rescue! 00:29-48 why cant we change to rules to no swearing at all 00:29-52 Fuck! 00:30-06 because we are at least 13+ and can handle some swears. 00:30-10 swearing is allowed for fuck sake! 00:30-10 it is banned on CCC 00:30-15 because, 00:30-19 so why not here 00:30-20 CCC is a professional help chat. 00:30-23 CCC is allowed to have their own rules, too 00:30-26 Not a whatever this shit is chat. 00:30-30 "professional" 00:30-31 Sure 00:30-32 00:30-48 I am truly glad the TDL empire did this. 00:30-52 anyways so why did everyone come here and take over? 00:30-53 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-54 We all invaded this land, 00:30-56 what if this chat and CCC switched roles for a day 00:30-57 Took OVER, 00:31-03 yes you did 00:31-04 DEMOTED the old bureaucrat, 00:31-08 And got him globally blocked! 00:31-10 !kick Qstlijku 00:31-11 Fuck! 00:31-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:31-14 yes you did 00:31-25 we demoted him alright 00:31-27 https://media1.tenor.com/images/30cbfd884966118e163a6bcc4d175416/tenor.gif?itemid=10732674 00:31-32 yes you did. 00:31-40 Without him this is dead 00:31-41 TDL is the NEW trollpasta. 00:31-45 sorry i like tea sipping gifs ; - ; 00:31-48 we took down the evil dictator/troll 00:31-51 Actually, 00:31-51 TDL is the NEW America. 00:31-59 what country is this chat then? 00:32-00 yes well why not go back to TDL 00:32-02 What other unstable wiki are we gonna invade and demote the founder! 00:32-06 Mfw when 3 people is invading 00:32-12 Fantastic 00:32-15 I'm staff here now that's why 00:32-19 we can invade EarthlingnAkumi's Litty Test wiki- oh wait 00:32-20 and we aren't done 00:32-23 I see you're now a bureaucrat too @Mess 00:32-26 There is no we. 00:32-32 til the huge number of crats are gone 00:32-34 yes but why did you come and take over 00:32-39 bc we can 00:32-42 I see MoH used an alt to promote herself. 00:32-43 Sad. 00:32-46 who took over? 00:32-48 Sad. 00:32-48 The people looked from Heaven to Koagoatboy, 00:32-53 From Koagoatboy to Heaven, 00:32-54 Q Koa promoted Slendy so i just transferred it to my main 00:32-59 And from Heaven to Koagoatboy once more, 00:33-00 ok 00:33-05 TBF, 00:33-06 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:33-07 And it was impossible to tell which was which. 00:33-11 OOOOOOOOOOOOOF 00:33-16 What 00:33-19 Uh 00:33-21 The right thing to do was demote, and then request adoption of the wiki. 00:33-25 Welcome, NatNoot. 00:33-27 The goddess in training is here 00:33-31 Whats the sitch? 00:33-32 indeed. 00:33-35 Now let's go to Akumi's test wiki and colonize it. 00:33-38 so why did you take over 00:33-43 i will after we finish the repairing of this wiki 00:33-45 but you'll never find the URL! 00:33-46 i have no idea wat the sitch is 00:33-48 Because Koakittengirl needs to edit 00:33-49 too hard! 00:33-51 I have already been there, EnA. 00:33-55 o shit 00:33-58 no one can take over my wiki 00:33-59 sweet lord 00:34-07 this isn't your wiki 00:34-15 nor is it yours 00:34-18 You are Koakittengirl! 00:34-21 *sighs* 00:34-24 whats the deal guys 00:34-27 *sighs* 00:34-28 and im talking about my wiki 00:34-29 and here we go again 00:34-31 ik Koa got oofed 00:34-34 ~ Kingi-nalu has left the chat ~ 00:34-36 do this in PM or i am kicking you both 00:34-40 Ty 00:34-51 Yeah, Koa was oofed. 00:34-54 ik 00:34-55 The regime change worked well. 00:35-00 good 00:35-02 im just saying no one can take over my wiki, how is that bad? 00:35-06 ~ Koabackup has joined the chat ~ 00:35-08 Specify then 00:35-13 WELCOME, 00:35-13 ~ Koabackup has been banned by Qstlijku ("Sockpuppet") ~ 00:35-14 ~ Koabackup has left the chat ~ 00:35-17 Thats clearly Koa 00:35-18 aw. 00:35-18 thanks Q 00:35-20 np 00:35-26 as i was saying, 00:35-27 ~ Kingi-nalu has joined the chat ~ 00:35-28 The true god of modding is here now. 00:35-31 i feel bad he was gblocked 00:35-33 Oh shit Q is doing actual mod work 00:35-35 I dont 00:35-39 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 00:35-45 Me too. 00:35-54 princessme, you and mess were on the verge of starting drama again 00:36-02 I'ma go see what MS's reply was 00:36-02 which is why i said to move it to PM 00:36-12 sigh 00:36-17 ill be back friends 00:36-22 kk 00:36-46 ~ Kingi-nalu has left the chat ~ 00:36-48 Sadly, 00:36-53 I lost the URL of your test wiki. 00:36-59 But I was there at one point! 00:37-19 did you edit? 00:37-27 Nope! 00:37-31 ~ FatherSilence has joined the chat ~ 00:37-33 who me? 00:37-42 ha ha! 00:37-45 Another one. ^ 00:37-53 ~ FatherSilence has been banned by Messenger of Heaven ("Koa") ~ 00:37-53 ~ FatherSilence has left the chat ~ 00:38-01 That one has bureaucrat rights, btw. 00:38-16 koabackup has been blocked, also 00:38-25 And there's still two undo links 00:38-28 Is that a script doing that? 00:38-32 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:38-47 idk 00:38-48 Well it's not like that on TDL 00:38-55 Kocka's script was added here site-wide and then there is the original undo button. 00:39-07 Akumi made some changes earlier, so once cache catches up, there will only be one. 00:40-13 now i'm watching chat with a close eye 0-0 00:40-20 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 00:40-27 o/ 00:40-32 welcome, Janissa kirby. 00:40-59 btw 00:41-06 00:41-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:41-23 if yall meet anyone whose nice and likes cats send them over to my kitty squad wiki 00:41-51 i love cats 00:42-01 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-17 when will yall let me back on these are my account from the past 00:42-27 Koa 00:42-33 how long was your ban? 00:42-42 Don't feed him! 00:42-53 nah i'ma tell him to wait out his ban 00:43-04 hold on 00:44-04 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-08 And they're back. 00:44-09 Start of block: 15:23, August 28, 2018 00:44-09 Expiry of block: 15:23, September 28, 2018 00:44-16 what i thought i blocked them 00:44-34 They unblocked themselves. 00:44-37 its only a month 00:44-44 wait it out 00:44-49 no those were out of my 30 alts but I have not made any alts 00:45-01 well anymore alts 00:45-03 It's only a month currently. 00:45-06 ~ Janar365 has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 00:45-07 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 00:45-08 He's evaded it four times already. 00:45-33 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-42 will yall forgive me afteri end my time 00:45-48 yes 00:45-51 Please, I am begging you. Tell him what he has done. 00:45-52 ~ Janar365 has been banned by Qstlijku ("Sockpuppet") ~ 00:45-53 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 00:45-59 He does not know. 00:46-03 ~ Test has been banned by Qstlijku ("No reason was defined.") ~ 00:46-05 ~ Test has been banned by Qstlijku ("undo") ~ 00:46-05 iStop feeding him. 00:46-08 ~ Test has been banned by Qstlijku ("No reason was defined.") ~ 00:46-14 Strange 00:46-18 That second link doesn't work 00:46-19 ~ Test has been banned by Qstlijku ("undo") ~ 00:46-49 Can Kocka's script be removed? 00:46-52 Is it needed now? 00:46-56 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-06 Koa stop 00:47-08 Once cache catches up, his script will be needed. 00:47-20 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("alt") ~ 00:47-21 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 00:47-23 What? 00:47-39 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 00:47-43 One second. 00:47-56 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-58 brb, gonna go get a midnight-more-like-8:47PM-snack 00:48-00 stop it 00:48-03 Koa 00:48-06 if you don't stop 00:48-08 'so let me finishe 00:48-12 Wtf, it won't let me PM Akumi because of the group PM. 00:48-14 Fandom will block you for good 00:48-15 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("alt") ~ 00:48-16 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 00:48-19 rip :p 00:48-22 iGuys, stop giving him the attention he wants. 00:48-23 WTF 00:48-25 just dm me on discord 00:48-29 Okay. 00:48-38 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-45 I wont stop until yall let me talk 00:48-46 don't ban him yet 00:49-04 tlk then leave 00:49-19 I see MMQFF is still here! 00:49-21 so will yall stop banning me and let me be a regular user agine 00:49-28 when my time is up 00:49-29 http://prntscr.com/ko1fsg 00:49-39 when your gblock ends then yes 00:49-43 Yes. 00:49-45 but not til then 00:49-52 okay I do my time 00:50-09 i'm doing you a favor by not reporting this account just yet id i do you'll block will get longer 00:50-14 @Q don't respond ;;; 00:50-24 so leave ok? and wait out your ban 00:50-27 its only a month 00:50-29 -no blocking me no banning me no demoting me I get to stay an admin 00:50-33 I can't ban admins as a chat mod rip 00:50-35 Strange, Q. 00:50-35 Anyways, Akumi made changes to the MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-banned. @Q 00:50-53 Oh 00:50-53 deal I will leave if those following things happen 00:50-57 Is Kocka's script being used on TDL? 00:51-02 Yes. 00:51-08 ban him now 00:51-11 and than no more talking about it 00:51-12 You don't get to stay an admin. 00:51-14 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("troll") ~ 00:51-15 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 00:51-26 please stop engaging in conversation/feeding the trolls, thanks 00:51-29 only should be banned. 00:51-32 O 00:51-35 i* 00:51-39 am gonna DM ripto 00:51-40 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-44 one last thing o 00:51-47 one last thing 00:52-00 I get to keep my admin ???? 00:52-01 Can I be an admin then? 00:52-06 I wanna help take care of this :P 00:52-16 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("troll") ~ 00:52-17 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 00:52-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:52-21 yeah sure, give me a minute 00:52-30 let me block him to hold him off for a bit 00:52-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:53-08 http://prntscr.com/ko1gyd 00:53-18 Not sure if Ripto can handle this. @MEss 00:53-19 *Mess 00:53-28 Koa was blocked for a social issue and not vandalism/spam. 00:53-37 you're now a admin, Q. 00:53-44 he can 00:53-50 a admin, yes, Akumi. 00:53-56 Did he say he can? 00:53-57 Thanks 00:53-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:54-03 oof 00:54-06 *an admin 00:56-26 ~ SlendyBot has joined the chat ~ 00:56-32 Q, PM. 00:56-34 This is our fault! 00:56-42 Now some wikis aren't loading 00:56-45 because when i reported him i included something that pretty much said we didn't wish for him to be blocked but we did want his rights to be removed so she only blocked him for a month so he'll learn a lesson 00:56-48 how so @South? 00:59-06 ~ SlendyBot has joined the chat ~ 00:59-07 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:59-07 In that discussion? 01:01-04 Whos gonna get demoted? 01:01-14 Everyone 01:01-19 Mendes was referring to Merrystar's post I guess 01:01-20 But at the time I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about 01:01-20 Oh. 01:01-21 what did he say! 01:01-24 But I'm already at the lowest level xD 01:01-28 I thought he might have meant Merrystar's message to himself 01:01-32 Check the Discussions! 01:01-33 @Mess 01:01-35 \o 01:01-37 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 01:01-38 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000066 01:01-38 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:01-38 I love where she said "I will demote everybody". 01:01-39 @Mess 01:01-44 omg!! 01:01-52 she sounds like Koa himself!!! 01:01-55 what did Mendes say not Merrystar 01:02-00 or, who else said that, 01:02-05 someone else said that 01:02-16 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:02-17 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:02-30 -/- 01:02-32 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:02-35 kora? 01:02-38 What? 01:02-42 hm 01:03-23 what did Mendes say or whatever no one will say 01:03-39 idek who the fuck that is 01:03-42 Being honest, I think we should close chat until the discussions are over. It's becoming a toxic place currently and closing it for a bit will allow users to calm down and prevent further socking. 01:03-42 01:03-42 And I do not know, I asked Q that. 01:03-47 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-52 yall are yall doing this to me 01:04-02 Akumi 01:04-03 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("troll") ~ 01:04-04 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 01:04-06 got it 01:04-23 and TKF, pretty good idea 01:04-26 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-28 Frankly Special:Chat is to stay open. 01:04-28 sounds good 01:04-31 If we do throught with it, 01:04-33 messanger 1 last thing and ill stop 01:04-35 promise 01:04-41 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("troll") ~ 01:04-42 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:04-42 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 01:04-46 welcome, Ender. 01:04-50 We should announce on the blog or Merrystar's post that we closed chat for the time being to calm things. 01:04-52 pls save me and my sanity 01:04-54 Hi 01:04-56 *through 01:05-02 yeah 01:05-03 no 01:05-07 i mean wut? 01:05-17 we may close chat it's become toxic 01:05-22 how? 01:05-25 Frankly it is not. 01:05-32 mmh 01:05-33 Infighting, chaos, socking. 01:05-35 by turning it off in Special:WikiFeatures lol 01:05-40 FANDOM Staff threatening punishment! 01:05-45 pause 01:05-45 for wut? 01:05-48 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-50 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3608 01:05-58 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("troll") ~ 01:05-59 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 01:06-04 i have that copypasted now, lmao 01:06-20 Oh no 01:06-23 the blog post 01:06-26 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-27 who has discord? i was gonna make the server a discord so we can talk while chats closed 01:06-28 yeah, it's been that bad 01:06-29 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("troll") ~ 01:06-30 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 01:06-36 i have discord 01:06-38 the wiki* 01:06-45 We could use another chat. 01:06-45 Or message walls. 01:06-54 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:06-58 we could make a hideaway base in TDL 01:06-59 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("troll") ~ 01:06-59 If we go to Discord, we'll be less likely to come back to Special:Chat. 01:07-00 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 01:07-05 true, 01:07-14 yeah 01:07-16 Ask ur bro for my discord 01:07-19 /srug 01:07-20 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-23 when will chat open 01:07-25 but TDL discord and chat coexist 01:07-26 ~ Janar365 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("troll") ~ 01:07-27 &Mom 01:07-28 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 01:07-29 For now let's keep Special:Chat open. 01:07-39 i saw the blog lost 01:07-43 post* 01:07-44 Yeah, but that has a bigger community. 01:07-44 If we make a group DM with just us, 01:07-47 sure 01:07-49 mmh 01:07-55 sute 01:07-56 we'll be less inclined to come back. 01:07-58 true 01:08-00 Mmh 01:08-11 yhis is outta hand 01:08-12 maybe like a 3 day cooldown or something 01:08-13 this* 01:08-13 I think we should remain on Wikia, but y'all can further decide. 01:08-15 the server wont have much just us tbh 01:08-22 Let's remain on Special:Chat, frankly. 01:08-27 mmh 01:08-33 but i don’t get it 01:08-34 It really is not that bad. 01:08-34 but i will truly miss memeing. 01:08-38 I vote another chat. 01:08-38 Vote! ;( 01:08-40 me too 01:08-43 i'm neutral 01:08-43 I vote this chat. 01:08-45 we have became to serious 01:08-45 either way is fine 01:08-50 Frankly this chat is fine. 01:08-53 i give no cares 01:08-58 i give no cares 01:09-01 Akumi, you're blocked. 01:09-04 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-04 I give no acres 01:09-06 cares 01:09-11 wtf 01:09-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by Janar365 ~ 01:09-23 Lmao 01:09-23 ~ Janar365 has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven ~ 01:09-24 Messenger of Heaven. 01:09-31 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-32 Ah, very well then. 01:09-32 it wont let me ban so i have to kick 01:09-34 o 01:09-37 when will the chat open agine 01:09-40 ??? 01:09-42 idk 01:09-43 This is why we should move elsewhere until this calms down. Already have Staff threatening punishment. 01:09-43 A discord will replace this chat and we wouldn't come back. 01:09-46 ~ Janar365 has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven ~ 01:09-47 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 01:09-56 Right 01:10-02 a d not everyone has discord 01:10-09 and* 01:10-10 not true kora we will just come back 01:10-16 and the active members all have discord 01:10-20 its only for like 4 days 01:10-24 then i'll delete it 01:10-25 mmh 01:10-25 lemme know what the verdict is 01:10-33 Mom has a point 01:10-34 Stay in S;C. 01:10-37 Experience has shown it is true. 01:10-38 SF 01:10-42 u don’t have discord? 01:10-48 I do indeed have Discord. 01:10-53 So? 01:10-56 whats the prob? 01:10-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:10-59 Matiyunu wiki said they'd come right back too. 01:10-59 Never did because they never wanted to leave Discord for the lesser Special:Chat. 01:11-01 i'm back bitches 01:11-09 Akumi swore. : o 01:11-10 i hate u too Akumi 01:11-13 :c 01:11-16 Madi Wiki eh? 01:11-16 bishes 01:11-22 She better make the true God choice soon 01:11-25 lmao 01:11-33 the true god choice? 01:11-34 Akumi 01:11-36 u salty 01:11-43 call meh a bish 01:11-48 very salty, u so mean :C 01:11-50 im not one tbf 01:11-55 i made the server are we gonna use it or not? after this is calmed down i'll delete it 01:12-00 Yeah 01:12-07 that's what they all say- lol jk 01:12-09 i dunno 01:12-13 i don’t have access to discord now btw 01:12-16 wait till everyone comes to a conclusion 01:12-18 im using my phone 01:12-26 We'll never come back, just watch and see. 01:12-26 Special:Chat would be better! 01:12-31 ih huh 01:12-34 uh huh 01:12-46 just Don’t speak the magic word ok? 01:12-52 "gay"? 01:12-53 unless things get to serious 01:12-58 Korra... 01:13-02 u spoke it! 01:13-04 if the server gets deleted we will come back 01:13-06 :O 01:13-13 i'm so scared just to take my eyes off the chat window, for fear that Koa will come back 01:13-15 That was the point. 01:13-22 So don’t say it 01:13-26 No one is going to want to delete the server once we start spending time there. 01:13-37 right 01:13-39 we'll fall in love with the server and want to marry it 01:13-43 Lmao 01:13-45 ik single 01:13-47 plus i was planning to make it a discord eventually anyways 01:13-48 im* 01:14-02 discord might be better 01:14-10 but I only have discord on my computer 01:14-16 nit my phone 01:14-16 but chat has so many big b great /b /big memories 01:14-19 I don't understand. Just keep S;C. 01:14-24 fine 01:14-28 And tbf, the server should have been made iafter/i we reached a conclusion. 01:14-32 we will vote on it 01:14-33 we will be coming back 01:14-38 btw Koa has school 01:14-39 Making it before is just gathering sway to push one side. 01:15-09 conclusion: we wait 01:15-14 That's exactly what MW wiki said too. 01:15-20 Yeah, let's keep the chat. 01:15-23 MW? 01:15-23 They never returned to Special:Chat after the few days ended. 01:15-27 we cant wait 01:15-28 oh 01:15-34 we can wait 01:15-36 Keep the chat. 01:15-38 we're waiting right now 01:15-40 Mom.. leave it there 01:15-42 we wait 01:15-44 the ones in chat decide 01:15-52 well i'ma go to discord 01:15-53 even your child is more patient than you! 01:15-59 Lmao 01:16-04 Mom? 01:16-07 True God, MoH. 01:16-20 I never knew this wiki couldn't handle a conversation. 01:16-22 Mommy cat? 01:16-23 i aint waiting til staff get on our cases again and demote us all 01:16-32 Mom! 01:16-45 This isn't exactly fair. 01:16-52 hon Staff already said something once 01:16-59 Yeah 01:17-02 we aren't waiting for the second time 01:17-04 Staff doesn’t joke 01:17-11 i swear 01:17-13 they dont 01:17-20 You're going to Discord hoping chat will follow. 01:17-20 Which is pushing it on your side. A simple discussion won't hurt any of us! 01:17-34 Hmm 01:17-38 Let's keep the Special:Chat. 01:17-42 because i want a future at fandom and being forcedly demoted on a wiki by staff will ruin that yknow 01:17-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:17-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:17-56 You're going to Discord hoping chat will follow. 01:17-56 Which is pushing it on your side. A simple discussion won't hurt any of us! 01:17-57 Mom has a point Jorra 01:18-06 Korra* 01:18-16 Staff never said staying in chat would have them demote us. 01:18-21 no 01:18-26 no 01:18-29 but people get blocked bc of chat 01:18-30 That's hyperbole. Engaging with Koa is what will do it. 01:18-43 Koa is the one blocking people 01:18-45 If all of you stop changing each other's rights and banning each other, nothing will happen. 01:18-50 Koa is globally blocked. 01:18-53 oh 01:18-55 He can't do nothing but bring socks. 01:18-59 But the fact is: 01:19-02 bc of abusing rights? 01:19-09 thats sad 01:19-16 for how long? Do we know? 01:19-31 Several of you guys were removing rights and banning each other! 01:19-31 This is the issue Staff talked about and we can remain in chat if we stop that. 01:19-33 And yes, a month. 01:19-40 oh 01:19-41 sad 01:19-46 But I wasn’t! 01:19-55 not sad, he trolled the wiki! 01:20-01 true 01:20-03 made our jobs harder :( 01:20-09 I just said that 01:20-13 outta sympathy 01:20-25 and he did cause a lot of trouble 01:20-30 true 01:20-42 And he was abusing power 01:20-47 ^ 01:20-52 and making 30,000 alts 01:21-25 what did he do? 01:21-28 as trolls? 01:21-54 he was trolling, ye 01:22-03 What did he do? 01:22-13 ”he was trolling” is vague Akumi 01:22-14 he entered chat as a bootleg west heater 01:22-28 speak ingleesh pls 01:22-35 sorry i'm doing something in the bg 01:22-44 okay 01:22-48 bg? 01:22-50 whats was reached ? 01:22-52 background 01:22-58 oh 01:22-59 nothing was reached, rip 01:23-06 i'm trying to explain to ender what Koa did 01:23-08 Y’all r speaking chinese 01:23-16 Smh 01:23-17 While I'm not a mod, I do have an idea. 01:23-26 Yes? 01:23-52 A great way to prevent further toxicity is to disallow the discussion of trolls/Koa trolling on main as well as engaging with him when he comes. 01:24-04 good idea. 01:24-05 Mmh 01:24-18 We should just focus on improving wikis. 01:24-27 Yeah 01:24-33 i get ya 01:24-44 but tbh, I’m here for chay and community 01:24-53 i'm here for the chay and community too 01:24-57 i have low knowledge on movies 01:25-03 ik a couple 01:25-04 Merrystar said in her thread to inform her or another Staffer if someone is using the rights to harm the wiki, so Koa's alts should just be reported to her and we should wait for action to be done on their part. 01:25-14 uh huh 01:25-20 ive seen others abuse power too 01:25-22 not alts 01:25-25 just ppl 01:25-50 Yeah, but we shouldn't go to Staff with "X kicked Y", but rather "X is an alt of Y and is abusing rights". 01:26-03 Ok 01:26-15 We still have the “way to many admin” problem 01:26-19 not really 01:26-20 i noticed that a lot of the categories haven't been created yet that's being used on pages 01:26-22 koa was most of them 01:26-29 Ender you don't have to know a lot to find things to edit 01:26-30 ugh 01:26-46 I can Be auto correct 01:26-52 correcting typos 01:27-01 i don't know much about movies but i know a lot about wiki editing sooo 01:27-11 and if Koa was all these bureaus 01:27-19 that would explain why there were so mang 01:27-22 ^ 01:27-23 many* 01:27-26 we discussed this earlier. 01:27-33 and he was blocking all other alts 01:27-37 for nothinf? 01:27-44 nothing* 01:27-49 fudge I keyboard 01:27-50 we should talk about this in PM tho 01:27-52 ok 01:28-00 also what you don't know something for a page Google exists for a reason 01:29-01 Yea but 01:29-04 spoilers 01:29-13 eh 01:29-17 also, I don’t watch r rated movies 01:29-25 neither do i 01:29-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:29-53 you just have to write what the movie was about and its cast you don't have to watch it or read spoilers 01:30-16 I’m not editing the horror move page 01:30-24 I’m such a child 01:30-29 as well as when the movie was created 01:30-37 bleh i loved horror even when i was 6 01:30-39 ~ Janar365 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-54 ~ Janar365 has left the chat ~ 01:30-55 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:31-09 ~ Janar365 has been banned by Messenger of Heaven ("sock") ~ 01:31-20 thanks mess 01:31-31 i'll be back, gimme a min 01:31-32 hes waiting til we all to go bed to come back 01:31-47 that's why he came and left 01:31-48 I assume discussion of them will not be ended. 01:31-50 I tried! 01:32-03 anyways 01:32-36 this is about movies and TV shows right? i kinda think it should have anime too since they are kinda tv shows 01:32-58 Grass is green. 01:33-04 SO, 01:33-09 The wiki is gonna be weebified? 01:33-10 Sad. 01:33-26 Better make sure Cory in the House is added, then. 01:33-59 now i wanna watch Boy Meets World that's what i think of every time i see the name Cory 01:34-05 ~ Dwargoon 34 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-12 ~ Dwargoon 34 has left the chat ~ 01:34-27 Topanga from Boy Meets World was so hot. < 3 01:34-33 um 01:34-39 Koa is on CCC 01:34-45 Stop discussing the trolls! 01:34-54 Clearly nothing was learned from DBH! 01:35-11 I assume "Koa is on CCC" is the new "____ is on CCC". 01:36-34 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:36-42 wb Ender~ 01:36-46 Lmao 01:36-56 i can’t stand spookie stories 01:37-02 so I hate horror movies 01:37-12 i got scared just by hearing Annabelle 01:37-22 rip 01:37-27 lmao 01:37-28 i made my chat all spoopy :3 01:37-34 Annabelle wasn't scary at all 01:37-40 The story is 01:37-46 idk if she’s is real or bor 01:37-49 not* 01:37-51 shes not 01:38-00 but the best i raized 01:38-05 then* 01:38-12 its just some stupid story 01:38-19 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:38-20 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:38-25 Brb 01:38-36 none of those horror shows are real 01:38-38 but i get it 01:38-45 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:38-48 i have all my fans blowing and i'm still hot ;-; 01:38-53 lmao 01:38-55 Akumi 01:38-57 hm? 01:38-58 sorry to break it to ya 01:39-02 but ur not hot 01:39-06 Aii is always hot, no matter how fans she uses. ;) 01:39-07 Lit, yes, but not hot 01:39-07 ; n ; 01:39-11 Damn it, no! 01:39-18 Korra, we are not talking abt ur gf 01:39-19 I mean ;[[]]), not ;)! 01:39-21 I hate ;)! 01:39-24 Fuck ;)! 01:39-27 i wanted to see that Slenderman movie with my bf but he said that he cant watch it it'll scare him he said if he had to watch it he would need to be holding my hand the whole time because he gets super scared 01:39-28 Language 01:39-37 "Fuck" is allowed. 01:39-41 Move on from your Boyfriend. 01:39-42 I get u mom 01:39-45 lmao 01:39-47 Literally the same conversation about the F word every day! 01:39-54 btw, invite m e to ur wedding :) 01:40-03 i literally called everyone here bi- i mean bishes and nobody cared, 01:40-03 i will! 01:40-04 Korra, I'm teasing u 01:40-13 and when someone says "fuck" then everyone goes wild! 01:40-16 I'm teasing Korra 01:40-21 Also, I'm not a bish 01:40-23 At least it wasn't "gay". 01:40-25 We are aware, Ender! 01:40-27 -,- 01:40-29 Thx Mom 01:40-51 Korra is your uncle 01:40-56 Nope! 01:41-05 oh right 01:41-11 Hi uncle Korra 01:41-12 I don't have online families anymore! 01:41-15 I moved on from that! 01:41-16 too bad! 01:41-19 if hes my kid that automatically makes you his uncle korra 01:41-23 Not really. 01:41-24 and James is still our brother 01:41-36 As I don't participate in online families anymore! 01:41-37 I am Mom child 01:41-42 It's okay to respect other views. :) 01:41-47 -,- 01:41-53 -.- 01:41-56 WE don't listen toyou Korra 01:42-02 I was talking to Mess. 01:42-05 idc 01:42-08 Idek who "WE" is. 01:42-09 im still here on chat 01:42-15 Me! 01:42-18 Y'all so complictaed 01:42-23 complicated* 01:42-29 Y'all so complictaed 01:42-42 I'm not Korras sister then! 01:42-53 Akumi, shut up 01:42-57 I don't even see how "WE don't listen to you" applies to me saying I don't participate in online families, though. 01:43-02 And Mess, we're irl family? 01:43-09 Korra 01:43-12 u so complicated 01:43-13 you cant accept my kids! 01:43-14 Ender, stop abusing me :( 01:43-18 im not 01:43-22 im just telling u to shut up 01:43-27 same way u call us bishes 01:43-32 it aint abuse 01:43-36 don't be rude guys 01:43-46 ok, Mom 01:43-54 it was all in fun and games, Ender's mother. 01:44-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-20 c: 01:44-39 Korra got so mad he left lmao 01:44-53 smh 01:45-12 he may just be refreshing 01:45-36 Mom, whats ur discord? 01:45-42 one sec 01:45-46 EarthlingnAkumi is her discord 01:45-51 lmao 01:45-52 nu 01:46-01 Akumi is in her own world 01:46-04 i stg 01:46-19 Yup! 01:46-25 :D 01:46-29 d: 01:46-40 Captain Kitty#8741 01:46-57 ok 01:46-59 hold on 01:47-45 srsly 01:47-56 Mess, I cant find u 01:48-02 and i cant send a friend request 01:48-05 I mean *mom 01:48-11 give me your tag 01:48-23 ok 01:48-40 Endercat TM, rulerofdaend#5761 01:48-58 no, her tag is EarthlingnAkumi#2010 01:49-11 'Kumi! 01:49-13 2010 was a pretty okay year for me 01:49-20 lmao 01:49-23 u didnt get to choose 01:49-28 lol 01:49-40 i prefer 2006 01:49-49 was a nice year for me 01:50-28 ooh, 2006, don't remember much of it lol 01:50-55 lmao 01:51-12 but i prefer 2018 01:51-19 i got a new phone in 2018 xD 01:51-29 lmao 01:51-46 #whenugotlameexcuses 01:52-42 back 01:53-11 did u find meh? 01:53-31 rulerofdaend#5761 ? 01:53-38 mmh 01:53-41 Add me NOW. 01:53-56 I'm asking you to do so. Why? 01:53-57 ;( 01:54-13 I dont have ur discord 01:54-14 not working one sec i'll send a link for a server 01:54-19 ok 01:54-41 https://discord.gg/zvTMf7 01:55-19 joined 01:55-34 sent friend request 01:55-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-43 ok 01:55-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:55-59 wb, Big Bad Bully Jorra. 01:56-10 lmao 01:56-16 he left right after i said that :c 01:56-22 Oh 01:56-32 wtf it made a new acc? 01:56-35 ? 01:56-37 what? 01:56-42 when i joined Mom's server 01:57-03 ? 01:57-16 When I joined ur server 01:57-20 it wouldn't let me log in 01:57-22 to my acc 01:57-33 oh 01:57-35 weird 01:57-39 that's weird 01:58-03 ik 01:58-35 lmao 01:58-40 Mom, send another link pls 01:58-51 https://discord.gg/zvTMf7 01:59-47 it worked! 02:00-19 sent a request too Mom 02:00-41 night moviebox 02:00-58 night 02:01-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:02-20 chat is dead 02:06-51 Rip 02:07-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-00 ~ Vinnn123 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-22 ~ Vinnn123 has left the chat ~ 02:11-24 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 02:11-42 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 02:13-22 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 02:13-25 mmh? 02:13-27 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 02:14-15 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 02:14-57 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 02:15-48 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 02:15-56 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 02:16-38 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 02:17-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:19-22 Well, the chat ban log has been used quite a bit on the recent changes. 02:20-39 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 02:20-40 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 02:20-59 mmh 02:21-02 agreed 02:21-44 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 02:23-38 RIP once was chat 02:25-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:26-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-48 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 02:28-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-43 ~ Kingi-nalu has joined the chat ~ 02:29-52 hiiii 02:34-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:34-56 hi korra 02:35-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-51 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:40-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:40-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-41 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-53 Yo 02:43-29 Rip this chat 02:45-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-00 This is gone. 02:47-06 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 02:47-52 Welcome, PrincessMe69. 02:48-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:48-14 Welcome, PrincessMe69 02:48-39 Welcome, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 02:50-27 Hi. 02:50-42 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 02:51-08 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 02:56-41 ~ Kingi-nalu has left the chat ~ 02:58-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-37 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:10-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:11-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:13-21 smh 03:18-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:19-05 smh 03:19-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:21-07 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 03:21-12 Hmmm 03:21-58 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 03:55-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:55-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:07-16 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 04:07-24 Yo 04:07-28 Hi. 04:07-33 This chat is dead still 04:08-12 Rather quite 04:08-14 ~ PrincessMe69 has left the chat ~ 04:08-16 ~ PrincessMe69 has joined the chat ~ 04:08-25 yeah.. 04:08-57 So 04:09-04 If slendy bot is you 04:09-11 Why are u on here 04:09-22 Isn't it technically socking